<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fix You by SassyPantsJaxon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968257">Fix You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPantsJaxon/pseuds/SassyPantsJaxon'>SassyPantsJaxon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt: flowers, angsty title is angsty, fluffy fic is fluffy, germany just wants to fix everything, gerpan - Freeform, japan has important plans for his guest, now with an additional epilogue!, rairpare week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPantsJaxon/pseuds/SassyPantsJaxon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan invites a friend over to see the cherry blossoms. Germany has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fix You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh, hello,” Germany stopped to greet Pochi underneath the sakura tree in front of Japan’s house, “How have you been? Do you remember me?” he knelt to pet the dog.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Japan smiled and picked up Germany’s luggage, “I’ll put this in the guest room for you. Do you remember where that is?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Germany stood up, “You don’t have to do that!” he took his suitcase back, “I can take it.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, please follow me.” Japan led his companion inside the house, Pochi following behind them. “Here you are-Oh...” the light in the guest room burned out as soon as he flipped the switch. “I apologize for that. I’ll have it fixed immediately.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t need to worry about it,” Germany protested, “It’s not a big deal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I have spare light bulbs somewhere. It will just take a minute.” When Japan returned with a light bulb, Germany had set his suitcase down and taken off his shoes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here, let me do that.” Germany took the light bulb from him and quickly set to fixing it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t need to do that!” Japan protested, “I can do it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The light came on as Germany tightened the bulb, “But I already have.” he argued, “It’s really not a problem.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Japan nodded, “Are you hungry? I can make something for dinner. Or you can rest now if you’d prefer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dinner sounds nice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the morning, Japan was sitting in his garden, drinking tea, admiring his cherry tree, and remembering why he had invited Germany to visit. The door slid open behind him. “Good morning, Germany,” he stood to greet his guest, “Did you sleep well? Would you like some coffee?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ja, that sounds nice,” Germany was distracted, sliding the door back and forth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Germany?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your door sticks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, I haven’t gotten around to fixing it yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure I could do it.” Germany slid the door closed to take a look at the frame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s really not necessary. You’re my guest!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t mind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Japan sighed, “I will make you some coffee.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It seemed that Germany really didn’t mind fixing things at Japan’s house, because by the end of the day not only had he fixed the door, but also the coffee pot, and the leaking faucet in the bathroom, and was now trying to figure out why the television wasn’t getting a very strong signal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kiku couldn’t figure out how to stop him, which was a bother because it kept him from being able to invite Germany anywhere he had planned on. “Maybe that is what he wants,” Japan said to Pochi as he prepared dinner, “Maybe he doesn’t want to do anything while he’s here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the end of Germany’s third night there, Japan had begun to wonder how he missed noticing so many broken things in his own home, and also how many more Germany would find before he left. He sat in his garden as twilight fell, watching a few cherry blossoms fall with it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That should work better now.” Germany said as he sat down next to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Japan wasn’t even sure what he was talking about anymore. “Thank you.” he looked down at a cherry blossom that had landed at his feet, “Would you like to join me for a walk tomorrow? I’d like to show you the city before you leave.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I suppose I am going back home the next day. Has it been that long already? That’s not the question. Yes, I’d to see the city with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
  <p>Japan had thought it would be nice to walk with Germany, surrounded by cherry blossoms, showing him his home. It wasn’t what he expected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I noticed your front gate squeaks,” Germany said, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings, “I can fix that when we get back,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s really not necessary,” Japan interrupted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It won’t take much, just-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ludwig!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Germany looked surprised at the use of his name, “...Kiku?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did not invite you here so you could fix my house and everything in it. I wanted you to be here right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look around you,” Japan begged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Germany slowly looked around, taking in the city and the river and the pink cherry blossoms everywhere, “It’s beautiful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, and I wanted to share it with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Germany looked even more confused, “Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I thought it would be a nice memory.” Japan stood on his toes and gave Germany a soft kiss on his cheek, “I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,” Germany blushed, “Yes, well...I love you too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Japan laughed, “Can we please enjoy the rest of your time here without you trying to fix everything in sight?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Germany gently took Japan’s hand, “That sounds nice.”</p>
  <p>Japan smiled, looking away to hide his blushing face, but still holding Germany's hand.</p>
  <p>"...Of course, your gate would also sound nicer if you let me oil it."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Three Months Later</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Japan was in the middle of making breakfast for Germany, who was visiting again. Coffee, tea, eggs, jam, bread...</p>
  <p>"Good morning," Germany yawned as he came in, giving Japan a quick kiss before pouring himself a cup of coffee.</p>
  <p>"Good morning," Japan said, "This isn't working." </p>
  <p>"Er," Germany stuttered, "I know it's difficult being so far away, and we don't see each other in person enough, but I think it's a little early to decide that still! We can work it out-"</p>
  <p>"The toaster," Japan corrected, realizing he hadn't been very specific, "The toaster isn't working. We're fine."</p>
  <p>Germany relaxed, "Oh. I can fix that. If you'd like?"</p>
  <p>Japan shrugged, "If you want. Just don't spend the whole day fixing everything else."</p>
  <p>"Would you miss me if I did?" Germany smiled.</p>
  <p>"I always miss you when we're apart." Japan admitted</p>
  <p>"I can fix that too." Germany kissed him again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>